


Go Forward, Do Not Stray

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry, interpret how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: And one day, when you feel at peace,you will learn exactlywhat love and caring feels like.You will come home.





	Go Forward, Do Not Stray

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice this isn't tagged for any specific character. Interpret this poem as you please.

Go forward, do not stray

from the path you have chosen.

Follow your convictions

no matter how painful the journey may be.

You are not alone, no matter

how empty your path may feel.

There will always be those

who want to support you.

 

Go forward, do not stray

from your ideals, no matter the flaws.

You are strong, and you will succeed

even though it feels as though you are

set up to fail.

Remember you have people

you can lean on for support.

Stay strong.

 

Go forward, do not stray

and hope that one day you’ll see

the shining light of redemption.

Down that road, the crimes of the past

will fade into nothing, and you,

like all those before you,

will be welcomed

with open arms.

 

Go forward, do not stray

from the path you have chosen.

The challenges and obstacles you face

will only make you stronger.

And one day, when you feel at peace,

you will learn exactly

what love and caring feels like.

You will come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
